


child of love

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Demigod!AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Isabeau, setelah satu tahun, akhirnya menemukan 'rumah'. Akan tetapi, 'rumah' tidak selalu bersinonim dengan ketenangan.





	child of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Dunia Demigod dipinjam dari karya Rick Riordan.

( _catatan: sengaja tidak menggunakan kapitalisasi sama sekali._ )

* * *

#1

suara-suara itu sekarang terdengar seperti gaung saja. begitu jauh. begitu asing. mereka semua berlutut di hadapannya, menghormat atas nama ibunya–dan isabeau hanya bisa melongo. don, di sampingnya, juga melakukan hal serupa. hingga sekarang dia masih tak percaya pada kuku kambing di balik sneakers merah yang selalu dipakai si senior itu.

isabeau juga berani bertaruh, tadi ia melihat merpati melintas. juga ada aroma mawar, sekilas. jemu sekali dia. kalau ada banyak hal yang bisa diungkapkan oleh ibunya, kenapa harus menunggu begitu lama?

banyak yang tidak isabeau mengerti. lebih banyak daripada pertanyaannya tentang identitasnya sejak lahir. bohong, kalau orang-orang bilang, bahwa semua misteri akan terjawab. hidup adalah tentang mengejar bayang-bayang misteri, atau sebaliknya; dikejar. dan yang mengejarmu takkan pernah bisa kaubongkar.

sekarang, apa? dia harus membungkuk juga?

merpati yang kini telah pergi seperti membawa angin dingin sebagai ekornya. isabeau merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika sang kepala perkemahan, seorang centaur yang penuh wibawa, mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, diikuti oleh seisi perkemahan, bergiliran.

apalagi ini?

* * *

#2

kepala sophie berjuang mencari ruang pandang di antara kepala-kepala yang meramaikan ruang makan. kabin apollo paling berisik. kabin aphrodite lebih lagi. sepertinya tentang gosip terbaru, atau mereka masih dalam masa orientasi pada si anak yang baru diklaim tadi malam. anak itu tergencet di tengah-tengah. kasihan juga, omong-omong.

meja tyche musim ini cuma diisi tiga orang. satu orang sedang di toilet, satu lagi masih beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. kakinya patah gara-gara panjat tebing kemarin sore. sophie harap sebagian dari meja yang berisik itu dapat berbagi dengannya. mungkin, lebih boleh juga jika si anak baru itu yang datang ke sini. sophie masih sangat penasaran padanya.

katanya, dia mantan gelandangan. satu tahun hidup di jalan, tapi dia memiliki satu perhiasan yang sophie tahu (hafal sekali; karena dia akrab pada benda-benda seperti itu) cukup mahal, melingkari lehernya. rubi yang desainnya unik. bohong kalau tak terlihat dari kejauhan.

isabeau, itu namanya, ya, kalau tidak salah?

sophie merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. ada hal yang mungkin tak bisa dia tebak dari isabeau.

sedikit menakutkan.

* * *

#3

malam pertama tidur di kabin sepuluh, isabeau mendapat mimpi tentang monster-monster wanita berkaki timpang yang ia hadapi bersama don di terowongan pinggir kota minggu lalu–awal yang mengantarkannya ke sini. ia bangun dengan teriakan, tetapi ternyata tak membangunkan satu pun saudaranya (saudara? lidah dan logika isabeau masih kaku menerimanya).

mungkin saudara-saudaranya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa takut. mereka sudah hidup dengan hal itu sejak lama. mereka telah mempunyai bekal untuk melawannya, baik yang tak nyata maupun yang telah berada di hadapan.

isabeau duduk meringkuk.

ia rasa ia takkan bisa tidur lagi. ia butuh don, yang biasanya mendongenginya legenda-legenda inca atau lelucon meksiko saat mereka tidur di pojok bangunan kosong atau di bawah kanopi bocor sebuah toko yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

kabin ini, katanya, kabin dewi cinta.

mana esensinya? dia masih merasa takut di sini.

* * *

#4

sophie akhirnya mengingat di mana dia pernah melihat kalung serupa. dia duduk bersandar pada dinding di samping tempat tidurnya, kehidupannya sebelum tiba di sini bersama salah satu adik ayahnya di new jersey, desainer perhiasan yang suka merepotkan semua orang, berkelebatan di ruang gelap kabin yang sepi.

isabeau dan ia pasti terikat lewat tantenya. sophie memeluk lututnya, tanpa sengaja membuatnya mendapati bekas luka pada lengan atas kirinya. rasa takut masa kecil memang tak pernah mati, sisanya bertahan lebih lama daripada luka yang memudar dari tahun ke tahun.

esok harinya sophie mendekati isabeau sebelum sarapan. isabeau lebih baik dari beberapa anak baru sebelum ini, dia lebih mampu menanggapi basa-basi seseorang yang mengakrabkan diri padanya.

"jadi ... isabeau, apakah kau pernah tinggal di new jersey sebelum ini?"

isabeau menyuap sebuah stroberi yang tadi dicomotnya dari tangan seorang putra demeter, "pernah. rumah singgah terakhirku, tepat sebelum aku hidup di jalan. episode paling menakutkan dari seluruh rumah singgah yang ada."

sophie ingat soal tantenya yang pernah menyinggung-nyinggung rumah singgah yang dibuatnya demi pamor belaka. pantas saja penghuninya tak bahagia.

sophie menyusuri lipatan kusut pada jins selututnya. "pemiliknya adalah seorang desainer yang menyebalkan."

"benar sekali," isabeau menyela sendiri untuk menjilati jus stroberi yang meleleh-leleh di jarinya, "dia punya kamar di rumah singgah itu. dia berisik sekali. ceroboh, pula. dia sering meninggalkan pekerjaannya, perhiasan yang setengah jadi, di kamar, dan jika berantakan sedikit saja karena kami membersihkan kamarnya, dia akan menuduh kami berusaha mencuri."

sophie mendapati dirinya tertawa. "sifatnya memang begitu. dia wanita mengerikan."

"kau mengenalnya?"

"adik ayahku." sophie tak mengerti mengapa dia bisa begitu santai melepaskannya.

wajah isabeau diliputi horor.

"oh, tenanglah, aku juga benci dia. dan aku takkan bilang bahwa kau mencuri kalungnya."

isabeau refleks meraba lehernya. bandul kalung itu dielusnya. "aku mengambilnya karena, pada suatu malam, aku terbangun. sendirian. seekor binatang aneh menyusup masuk ke dalam rumah. perempuan itu meninggalkan kalung ini di ruang utama. aku panik, tak ada barang apapun untuk perlindungan karena rumah singgah itu terlalu  _pelit_ , lalu, seseorang seperti berkata-kata di belakang kepalaku, kulemparkan kalung itu karena perintahnya, binatang itu mati. kuambil sebagai, uhm, bisa disebut jimat? dan aku langsung kabur esok harinya."

"kau mengambil barang dari seseorang yang kau benci."

terdengar tawa halus. "sekarang benda ini milikku sendiri. boleh jadi dia datang dari orang yang kubenci. namun ini bayaran yang adil karena dia beberapa kali memukulku, dan sering menuduhku. aku juga bisa menghakimi orang."

* * *

#5

sophie melihat erzsi meletakkan lembingnya di tanah. akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk menghampiri. putra-putri ares tak pernah beristirahat soal mengasah teknik perang. erzsi, sang konselor kepala, takkan mudah memberi waktu pada siapapun kecuali dia yang meminta.

"anak itu," erzsi menepukkan tangannya, sophie melihat tanah dan serabut akar tanaman berguguran, "si anak baru. putri aphrodite."

"isabeau maksudmu."

"oh, sudah cukup akrab dengannya?"

sophie mengangkat bahu.

"dia punya ketakutan di matanya."

"soal itu, aku juga tahu. dia memandang hologram di atas kepalanya di malam pertama seolah melihat pesawat perang akan menjatuhinya." sophie lalu duduk di bawah pohon. erzsi bergeming, hanya sekadar menyilangkan tangan sambil melempar pandangan ke sekeliling.

"aku jadi tertarik menantang putra-putri aphrodite."

"lalu kalian semua, dua grup, akan menciptakan phobos dan deimos. ketakutan dan kengerian. wow."

erzsi tergelak. "kita tidak sedang membicarakan mitologi di sini. simpan untuk kelas klasik saja."

"dan, esensi dari idemu?"

"ketakutan harus ditantang. ketakutan adalah hasil dari perang, tapi kau juga butuh perang untuk mengatasi ketakutan. kadang-kadang kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk mengatasinya. hajar saja."

harusnya sophie menduga hal ini. ia bergumam dalam bahasa prancis, sengaja dibuat serendah mungkin. suaranya malah jadi tak sempurna setelahnya, "lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

erzsi memandang sophie seperti sebuah pampasan perang paling dicari di dunia. "hmmm. sebagai konselor senior kabin dewi keberuntungan, aku perlu kau untuk memihak pada kabin ares."

 _bah_.

* * *

#6

jika yang sekarang adalah dirinya yang jauh sebelum ini, erzsi pasti takkan percaya soal hoki semacam ini. namun, memiliki identitas sebagai manusia setengah dewata mau tak mau membuatnya percaya sejumlah hal ilogikal.

mengajak sophie di regunya adalah pilihan bagus. putra-putri aphrodite, meski berkelompok dengan putra-putri athena, kali ini kalah. erzsi menyalami mereka semua seusai pertandingan dengan senyuman bangga.

putri aphrodite yang baru diklaim itu, sengaja dia dekati. dia jabat tangannya dengan erat sekali. isabeau (itu, ya namanya? lidah erzsi beberapa kali terpeleset), tampaknya tak begitu takut lagi. dia cukup mampu membaur dengan saudara-saudaranya.

ia menceritakan beberapa hal tentang perkemahan, yang mungkin belum sempat diceritakan sophie.

isabeau bertanya tentang kebun, pohon-pohon, hingga kebun ramalan yang berada tak seberapa jauh dari sini.

isabeau ternyata cukup filosofis. dia punya pikiran mendalam tentang apapun yang mengelilingi perkemahan ini. erzsi rasa, isabeau memang yunani sekali, walaupun ia tak bisa menghilangkan dialek prancis (prancis walloonia, katanya? memangnya erzsi tahu?) dari lidahnya.

isabeau tiba pada pertanyaan tentang kalung. ha, sudah erzsi duga.

erzsi memainkan satu bandul pada kalungnya, seraya tersenyum saat isabeau bertanya makna bandul pertama–mengapa harus tengkorak?

"ini menandakan peristiwa besar di musim panas selama perkemahan utama berlangsung. satu bandul untuk satu musim panas. dan kalau bertanya soal tengkorak, tiga tahun lalu, tahun pertamaku, aku bergabung dalam misi menyelamatkan seorang putra hades."

"kau tersenyum saat menceritakannya," isabeau mengamati hingga sedetil itu, "putra hades? dewa penguasa dunia bawah? apakah hal itu sangat berkesan?"

erzsi masih mengelus-elus bandul itu. "setelah misi itu, aku jadian dengan pacarku. dia menyelamatkanku. aku hampir saja dimangsa monster yang lolos dari pintu maut saat aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar bersama anak itu."

"siapa pacarmu?"

"oh, kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. dia yang paling berisik saat jam makan. namanya gilbert, putra nemesis."

* * *

#7

sophie nyaris melompat kaget saat bahunya ditepuk. isabeau menyodorkannya pita merah.

"punyamu, kan? jatuh tepat saat kau keluar dari paviliun makan."

sophie langsung mengambilnya, dan seandainya tidak akan terlihat canggung karena mereka baru berkenalan (dan ia tidak tahu zona nyaman isabeau), maka ia pasti memeluk gadis itu. "terima kasih! ah–aku sangat bersyukur, aku beruntung sekali!"

dahi isabeau mengerut. sophie memasang pita itu kembali di ujung kepangnya yang tersampir di depan bahu kanan.

"pita ini benda berharga–kalau sampai benar-benar hilang ..."

"itu senjatamu?"

isabeau menjaga diri agar tidak tertawa. "bukan, kok. cuma benda berharga yang tidak boleh sampai hilang. nikolai pasti akan berkomentar panjang saat dia datang nanti kalau aku mengganti pitaku."

"semua orang di sini punya benda berharga. atau berkesan." isabeau menelengkan kepala. "siapa itu nikolai? dia tidak di sini?"

"benda berharga atau yang berkesan kadang menjadi penyokong hidup, kan? atau sekadar pengingat bahwa hidup tak cuma soal menyesali sesuatu." sophie memastikan letak pitanya benar. "kau bertanya tentang nikolai, hm, dia orang istimewa," mata sophie berkeliling, tapi dia tak begitu mau menampakkan ekspresi yang khusus. "dia hanya datang setahun sekali."

"hanya untuk musim panas?"

"yeah." kemudian dia mengerjap. "tadi kaubilang, semua orang punya benda berharga. kau sudah berkenalan dan bicara dengan banyak orang selain saudara-saudarimu?"

isabeau menghindari tatapan sophie. "cuma dengan erzsi dari kabin ares, sih ..."

"oh, dia," sophie merasa harusnya dirinya tahu, "barang berharga. pasti dia punya. cerita dia dan petualangan-petualangannya sangat digandrungi di perkemahan ini. harusnya kau menilik majalah lama yang disusun oleh kabinmu. berita per musim biasanya penuh oleh dia dan perkelahian bersama pacarnya, yang dianggap anak-anak aphrodite menggemaskan."

* * *

#8

gilbert menepuk-nepuk debu dan tanah dari telapak tangannya sembari berkata, "rasakan," dan menyeringai pada monster kelelawar kecil yang terkapar di antara pepohonan bukit.

dia baru saja berbalik untuk kembali ke perkemahan, lalu sebuah pisau meluncur ke arahnya dan nyaris saja mengiris hidungnya jika refleksnya jelek. pisau itu menancap di pohon tepat di sampingnya. gilbert mencabut pisau swiss army itu, lalu tertawa,

"erzsi, keluarlah. pisau ini takkan pernah menakut-nakutiku."

gilbert masih bisa merasakan dinginnya dunia bawah saat menggenggam pisau itu. logam memang dingin, tetapi ada yang berbeda dari pisau ini. seakan dinginnya bisa menguasai rohmu, jiwamu, memanggilnya untuk sebuah akhir, keputusasaan dan membuat jiwamu mencecap kesunyian dan ketakutan.

dari tanah yang landai, di antara myrtus tua yang mengelilingi di tepian, erzsi muncul.

"selamat sore, putra nemesis-ku yang sok tahu."

gilbert memandang-mandangi pisau itu. "kau masih menyimpan ini, rupanya."

"hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa pisau itu pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku saat kekuatan balas dendam mengubahnya jadi pedang kematian." erzsi mendaki, kemudian berdiri di hadapan gilbert dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. "dan aku masih menyimpannya di kabinku."

"tapi, hanya untuk menunjukkannya, tidak perlu sampai berniat membelah wajahku, tahu."

erzsi tergelak, seolah gilbert melupakan hal yang begitu nyata. "aku putri ares. apa yang kauharapkan?"

* * *

#9

isabeau tahu ini tindakan bodoh, tetapi kadang dia bahkan harus menekan lukanya sendiri untuk memastikan dia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu. namun, bagaimanapun, menepuk memar besar di tanganmu adalah keputusan idiot. ia mengaduh keras.

"hei, nona, kau melupakan ini."

isabeau mendapati salah satu dari dua bersaudara, putra-putri apollo yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan itu, mendekatinya dan menyerahkan kalungnya. "benda berharga ini, malah kautinggalkan sembarangan."

"terima kasih," ucap isabeau hambar. dibiarkannya laki-laki itu memandangnya aneh.

dipasangnya lagi kalung itu ke lehernya. padahal dia sudah memutusnya tadi, saat permainan berlangsung, sesuatu yang entah-apa-itu mendorongnya untuk menarik kalung itu dan melemparkannya ke musuh, dan membuat musuh kesakitan entah bagaimana caranya. isabeau menyesal kenapa malah memungut kalung itu lagi dengan penuh keheranan setelah berhasil menumbangkan teman seperkemahannya sendiri.

isabeau teringat pembicaraan soal barang yang berkesan dalam hidup, kemarin, saat ia memberikan pita sophie. kalung ini mengingatkannya pada ketidakberdayaannya, kesulitan-kesulitan hidup, dan masa-masa saat seluruh dunia seolah menolaknya.

bagaimana bisa benda ini disebut berkesan?

isabeau menyentuh permatanya. rasanya ia bisa merasakan aura kehidupan dari sana.

dan; sepertinya dia harus mulai percaya pada benda-benda magis.

* * *

#10

gudang senjata kabin ares masih lebih baik daripada gudang hephaestus (ia pernah memasukinya sekali untuk menemani saudaranya mencari seseorang yang bisa memperbaiki kamar mandi, satu hari setelah ia masuk).

erzsi memandunya. di dalamnya ada beberapa anak kabin lain, juga sedang memilih-milih senjata.

"kalian bisa membuka toko senjata, tahu."

erzsi tergelak singkat. "yang begitu cuma kerjaan kabin hermes."

isabeau mengamati senjata erzsi yang berada di pinggangnya, pedang sepanjang lengan yang berayun seiring langkahnya. kata erzsi benda itu terbuat dari perunggu langit.

erzsi menuju sebuah peti besar, gemboknya terpasang namun tidak dalam posisi terkunci. di dalamnya senjata-senjata tersusun rapi, bahkan di bagian dalam penutup petinya. ada pedang berbagai ukuran, pisau, hingga senjata api.

"kau juga butuh senjata. pilihlah yang kausukai."

isabeau tertarik pada sebuah pedang yang panjangnya sama seperti lengannya, dari bahu hingga pergelangan tangan. awalnya ia pikir benda itu berat, tetapi ia bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah.

"memilih senjata kadang seperti memutuskan jalan hidup. jika kau merasa ringan, maka senjata itulah 'pendampingmu'. kutebak, kau merasa nyaman memegangnya?"

isabeau mengangguk. ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. tidak begitu susah memilih senjata, ternyata.

"benda itu warisan dari zaman mycenea, katanya pedang era peradaban minoan. diwariskan hingga masa kejayaan yunani. ada desas-desus bahwa pedang itu pernah dipakai oleh demigod dari sparta. pedang itu kemudian menghilang berabad-abad lamanya, hingga kemudian muncul kembali secara misterius saat perkemahan blasteran dipindahkan ke pesisir timur amerika serikat."

"dari perunggu langitkah ini?"

"betul." erzsi menelusuri permukaan hulu pedang itu. "merasa cocok? tidak ingin melihat-lihat yang lain?"

isabeau mengamati hulu pedangnya. ada sesuatu yang samar, ukiran itu telah pudar dimakan usia, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat gambar seperti ular berkepala tiga, bertahta di atas mawar. misterius sekaligus mengerikan. di mata isabeau itu terlihat seperti mengatakan soal kecantikan yang sangat berbisa. kelicikan. isabeau tidak terlalu suka ide itu, tetapi tangannya seolah memang sangat terkesan pada benda ini seorang.

baiklah, mungkin ia bisa membuat kesan yang berbeda seiring waktu.

"hello. isabeau?"

"ah, iya–iya, yang ini saja."

"yaaah, tidak ada di sini juga."

isabeau mengernyit. dua orang mendekati peti mereka.

"tidak ada trident di sini, antonio! betah-betahlah bersama pisaumu. sejak tiga tahun lalu kau sudah bersamanya, kan?"

"bukan trident, tahu. eh, pedang itu bagus!"

isabeau menggenggam erat pedangnya. baru beberapa menit dan ia sudah merasa sangat protektif.

"sudah ada yang punya," erzsi menepis tangan laki-laki yang disebutnya antonio itu.

"tapi aku melihatnya di mimpiku!" antonio menunjuk pedang itu. "pedang ular yang bertahta di atas mawar besar! bentuknya sama persis! coba kulihat hulunya!" antonio menarik tangan isabeau, saat merebut pedang itu ia meraba hulunya. "aku memegangnya, kemudian," antonio mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya, menggali ulang memori, "eh–tapi pedang itu kemudian kuberikan pada orang lain, lalu aku menyusulnya dan kami membunuh tiga naga hitam ..."

isabeau merinding. sesaat ia bersitatap dengan antonio, mata hijau lelaki itu membesar sebentar saat mengamatinya–seolah punya hal lain untuk dikatakan.

"sudahlah, dalam mimpimu pun kau tidak bisa memilikinya. hus, hus," erzsi mengusir kasar sambil berusaha memukul punggung antonio.

antonio tampak mendesah kesal, tetapi ia memperhatikan isabeau–yang juga memastikan ia tetap mengamati pemuda itu hingga dia keluar dari gudang.

* * *

#11

di kejauhan, natalya melihat antonio, putra poseidon, keluar dari gudang senjata kabin ares bersama sepupunya, alfonso, putra hephaestus. natalya menjentikkan jari, di sana antonio menoleh bingung. mereka berdua berhenti, dan alfonso keheranan. mereka berbicara sebentar, tetapi lantas pergi, masih dalam kebingungan. natalya tersenyum miring.

seekor musang hitam meluncur dari pintu gudang senjata, menuju natalya, berubah menjadi asap tepat di depan gadis itu. natalya cukup puas, mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

dia kemudian mengangkat liontin kalungnya, sebuah tabung yang sangat kecil, berisi kabut yang melayang-layang. di baliknya, gudang senjata ares berubah menjadi kabin iris, pelangi di atasnya.

kalung itu ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, beberapa minggu sebelum dia dijemput oleh seseorang dan tiba di sini. satu-satunya pelekat dia dan ayahnya yang tak pernah dekat dengannya, tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan benar padanya, tak pernah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berkesan baginya. hal-hal yang bisa natalya asumsikan saat ini hanyalah ayahnya masih tak bisa menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan bahwa putrinya bukan manusia biasa, dia mengetahui identitas natalya, dia sadar siapa ibu natalya sesungguhnya, hingga dia menjaga jarak, tetapi ia punya sesuatu dari ibunya, sementara itu di saat yang sama ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

apakah yang seperti ini bisa disebut berkesan? natalya menunda pencarian jawabannya.

dia mengarahkan kalung itu ke kabin lain, kabin itu terlihat berdenyar, tetapi tak menghasilkan apa-apa. ia kehilangan konsentrasinya.

* * *

#12

kabin nemesis selalu sepi bahkan pada musim panas. isinya hanya lima, dua hanya datang satu musim setahun. alasan mengapa gilbert lebih suka menjelajahi perkemahan, mengisengi yang lain, menjaili monster di perbatasan, atau berlatih bersama beberapa putra-putri ares di luar.

namun, di luar hujan. cuaca sedang tidak begitu bagus. tanah perkemahan berlumpur, ia sedang malas mengaduk-aduk dirinya sendiri di tanah yang lembek. dua saudaranya sedang tidur, ia hanya duduk di samping jendela. tidak ada hal khusus yang ia lakukan, hanya memutar-mutar cincin perunggu langit yang diwarnai hitam pekat pada jari tengah kirinya.

pemberian ibunya.

gilbert bukan orang yang suka dengan perhiasan ataupun penghargaan fisik; tetapi, selalu ada nilai lebih untuk sesuatu. ia menemukan benda ini di atas timbangan sebelah kanan, sebuah simbol nemesis yang mereka pajang di kabin, tepat di samping tempat tidur gilbert. gilbert mendapatkannya setelah petualangannya ke dunia bawah, dan di mimpi malam pertama setelah ia pulang, ia bermimpi bertemu ibunya yang berwajah bangga, berterima kasih secara tak gamblang padanya karena telah membunuh monster yang dahulu memakan tiga putra nemesis dalam perjalanan menuju perkemahan. monster yang sama yang akan memakan erzsi.

dewi pembalasan, tak salah; dan gilbert memang telah menerima takdirnya dengan tangan terbuka. dia melakukan apa yang mengalir dalam darahnya, dan,

memang itulah tugasnya. terdengar tak nyaman, tetapi ketika tahu bahwa dia diterima ibunya, rasanya itu sudah cukup.

* * *

#13

putra apollo tadi sudah pergi. sepertinya dia bosan, isabeau rasa dirinya lebih sulit diajari ketimbang yang lain. namun dirinya merasa bahwa perkembangan dirinya lebih memuaskan daripada apapun yang ia lakukan selama seminggu awal di perkemahan ini. paling tidak ia bisa memegang anak panah dan busurnya dengan baik, walaupun hanya sebagian dari anak panah yang bisa mengenai papan sasaran. itu pun hanya bagian tepiannya. tidak mengapa; karena kadang apapun lebih baik dinikmati daripada dikejar.

isabeau berkali-kali mengumpulkan anak panahnya, kemudian menembakkannya lagi, terus berulang hingga ia lupa waktu. bidikannya pun mulai menjadi semakin baik, ia bisa mengenai lingkaran ketiga.

"wow, sepertinya kau telah berlatih selama beberapa jam."

isabeau memutuskan untuk tak begitu peduli. ia hanya bergumam pelan. entah siapa ini.

"rasanya aku melihatmu sejak tengah hari."

isabeau menurunkan busurnya, mengamati sekeliling. demi apapun, sudah sore! dan isabeau pun baru menyadari siapa yang datang. putra hephaestus itu, yang tangannya penuh minyak juga oli, dan wajahnya sedikit berjelaga. kunci inggris menyembul dari saku celana gombrongnya.

isabeau sudah nyaris menyebut anak ini 'antonio', lalu sadar dirinya tertukar. kenapa sepupu harus mirip satu sama lain, sih?

"kau menyukai panahan?"

isabeau mrengangkat bahu. "hanya mencoba. menyenangkan juga."

"kalau kau malah jadi menyukai panah, antonio pasti akan melirik pedangmu lagi." alfonso mengedikkan dagu pada pedang yang masih terpasang di pinggang isabeau. "dia benar-benar penasaran pada benda itu."

"kenapa harus?"

alfonso memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku panjang tepat di tepian area memanah, tepat di belakang isabeau. "dia benar-benar terikat pada mimpinya."

isabeau ingin mengulangi dua kata yang sama. alfonso tampaknya mengerti air mukanya.

"dia putra tiga besar. mimpi adalah hal yang kuat baginya."

"dia bermaksud merebut pedangku?"

alfonso menggeleng. "cara antonio menghormati orang-orang lebih dari caraku. jadi mungkin dia akan mendekatimu dan pedang minoanmu. betah-betah bersamanya, ya, soalnya kadang dia agak lamban dan kurang pintar membaca situasi."

isabeau mengerutkan hidung. lalu ia sadar, hari semakin gelap. alfonso berdiri, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya begitu saja, lantas berbalik.

* * *

#14

kadang-kadang, banyak beruntungnya jika hanya kaulah satu-satunya penghuni kabin. takkan ada yang mencari bahkan jika kau berendam di dalam danau perkemahan tanpa tahu matahari sudah berada di mana.

di bawah air antonio bisa bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa makhluk, yang sebagian telah berada lebih lama di sini dibandingkan dirinya. baru saja ada yang menceritakan kisah turun-temurun makhluk air di sini, tentang datangnya para manusia setengah dewa-dewi itu ke tempat ini berabad-abad lalu, saat amerika serikat menjadi simbolisasi bertahannya peradaban yunani dan romawi dewasa ini. takkan pernah ada yang tahu festival bawah air saat para makhluk itu merayakan kedatangan manusia-manusia kuat yang pasti akan melindungi tempat ini dengan caranya sendiri. kisah seperti ini tak pernah dituturkan dalam kelas manapun di perkemahan.

antonio baru menyadari waktu saat peri-peri air yang tadi berada di atas permukaan mulai menghilang. ia keluar setelah berpamitan, dan sedikit lega karena matahari baru saja terbenam. belum tiba waktu makan malam, sesuatu yang bagus.

di temaramnya tepian danau, antonio melihat sebuah pedang berkilat. dia buru-buru keluar, melihat jelas pemiliknya.

"oh, kau." perempuan itu tak terkejut.

antonio memperhatikan si putri aphrodite. dia mengenakan anting baru, sebatas permata kecil yang mungkin berwarna hijau giok atau kahrab kuning, kurang jelas di kegelapan senja, sama seperti matanya yang kadang berwarna ganda. pertemuan singkat di gudang ares tempo hari sudah cukup banyak memberi antonio info.

"kaget, ya?" antonio naik, duduk di tanah basah. "kau membawa pedangmu ke mana-mana."

isabeau bergeser sedikit, antonio sadar hal itu dilakukannya karena pembahasan soal pedang. seharusnya ia tahu isabeau sangat protektif pada benda itu.

"baru saja selesai latihan pedang dengan erzsi."

"begitu." antonio mengibaskan lumpur dari sisi samping celananya. ada lubang yang mungkin dibuat binatang aneh tepat di samping ia berada. "tidak ingin ke kabinmu? ini sudah hampir malam. bukan maksudku mengusir, ya, he he." antonio nyengir.

"aku baru sadar pemandangan di danau ini bagus."

"selalu."

antonio merasakan tatapan perempuan itu seperti sedang berusaha melubangi pelipisnya.

"aduh, nona, kau marah karena aku terus-menerus bicara soal pedangmu?" antonio meringis. "duh, maaf, ya ..."

isabeau tersenyum samar. antonio menganggapnya sebagai izin. laki-laki itu menghela napas.

"karena kaulah pemiliknya, kau berhak tahu yang sebenarnya soal mimpiku." antonio meneguk ludah saat isabeau menatapnya dengan mata penasaran. antonio bisa melihat warna hijau hutan lebih jelas di matanya sekarang. "aku tidak bisa bicara yang sebenarnya saat di gudang senjata ares. mimpiku bukan tentang itu. aku melihatmu sedang mengangkat pedang itu di hadapan raksasa. lalu kau terjatuh, berdarah, dan tiba-tiba saja pedang itu berada di tanganku. berubah menjadi warna hitam, seperti pedang besi stygian, lalu kubunuh raksasa itu di hadapanmu, tetapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah ... pedang itu memberikan visi. banyak kehancuran, banyak kematian, dari darah yang ada di pedang itu aku bisa melihat banyak kerusakan ..."

isabeau berkedip cepat.

"begitulah. mimpi adalah hal yang menakutkan. seringkali."

isabeau tak berkomentar hingga beberapa saat, dan antonio baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia tak bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi kecuali semburat-semburat samar di barat, yang tersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"apakah itu ... bisa jadi nyata?"

"kabar baiknya, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. kabar buruknya, salah satunya adalah jawaban 'ya', isabeau ..."

* * *

#15

tak ada yang mau mengajaknya main kartu. tak ada juga yang mau menariknya untuk menjadi lawan bercatur. susah jika melawanmu, kata mereka, karena keberuntungan selalu berada di dirimu.  _well_ , sophie ingin bilang, bukan salahku aku putri tyche.

di teras paviliun makan dan area sekitarnya, kelompok terbentuk, dan karena jumlah pekemah masih sepi, kelompok hanya sedikit, tetapi menyisihkan satu orang. natalya hanya duduk di tangga, memandangi kejauhan tetapi jarinya dijentikkan berulang-ulang. kendali untuk kabut, pasti. sophie memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"tampaknya kau sudah bisa memodifikasi hutan."

"entahlah," natalya menurunkan tangannya. "kabut bisa melakukan apa saja. aku tidak."

"memang banyak yang tidak bisa kita lakukan," sophie menyusuri alur pada serat jinsnya. "aku, contohnya, tidak bisa main kartu bersama mereka, padahal aku bisa," tegasnya dengan nada kesal.

natalya menggumam. lalu, "kadang kita diperbolehkan menggerutu atas ketidakmampuan kita, tenanglah, aku takkan menghakimimu."

sophie memutuskan untuk melempar balik, "kau, paling kesal karena tidak bisa mengendalikan apa?"

natalya menarik napas panjang, "mengendalikan waktu."

sophi tertawa kecil, sedikit getir, "manusia tak diperbolehkan mengutak-atik waktu, ya, memang, karena ... kupikir, karena kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kita lupa waktu."

natalya mengusap-usap kalungnya. "lupa waktu, ya ... sekarang, musim apa memangnya? sudah masuk musim panaskah?"

"eh," sophie berpikir sejenak. menjadi pekemah sepanjang tahun bisa sedikit membuatnya linglung soal kalender. ia baru saja akan berucap, tetapi teriakan seorang putra kabin hecate yang lain, saudara tiri natalya, si berisik vlad, di depan paviliun, membuatnya berdiri,

"whoa, pekemah musim panas mulai berdatangan! bro, kau tiba pertama, apa yang membawamu datang lebih cepat?"

tidak salah lagi. kacamatanya yang kotor tidak mengelabuinya. sophie tahu siapa yang datang.

natalya tahu sekali teknik membaca suasana.

"ah, kita memang lupa waktu. sudah hampir musim panas. kau beruntung kali ini."

di kejauhan, sophie melihat si putra dionysus tiba dengan tas dicangklong di bahu kiri.

* * *

#16

alfonso ingat benar, tepat tiga bulan setelah anak itu masuk perkemahan, isabeau datang. tanggal masuk mereka mungkin dapat diperingati; walau tanggal isabeau sepertinya bukan untuknya.

anak itu selalu mengenakan bunga di atas telinganya. alfonso tidak hafal apakah bunganya seringkali diletakkan di kiri atau kanan, tetapi bunganya selalu berganti. putri demeter, memangnya apalagi yang diharapkan? dan hari ini ia mengenakan peoni, merah jambu, sedikit gradasi merah tua di tengahnya.

sore itu alfonso diundang minum teh di undakan antara atap kabin demeter dan bangunan kabin itu sendiri, yang tertanam di tanah. alfonso baru-baru ini saja tahu rasanya racikan teh asli, dan anak itu bilang dia sudah mulai berkebun teh di belakang kabin untuk nanti dicampurkan dengan stroberi. mana tahu jadi keuntungan finansial perkemahan. sembari menonton sisa-sisa anak hermes yang mulai menggantungkan papan untuk hari diskon besok, anak itu berceloteh tentang naga yang ia lihat di masa kecilnya dan betapa berbedanya naga itu dengan naga penjaga perkemahan, yang bergelung di pinus tinggi seolah menjadi patung penyambut yang (tidak) ramah.

"aku sering melihat naga di perkebunan, gunung, atau belakang persawahan," dia menerawang jauh-jauh, melampaui horison bahkan jika mungkin. "ketika aku bercerita, takkan ada yang percaya."

"lalu kau berhenti bicara soal naga?"

perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. tidak imbang antara kiri dan kanan, alfonso mengamati. "aku berhenti bicara pada mereka, aku bicara pada naganya."

alfonso tertawa.

"belakangan aku tahu, naga, di negeriku, maknanya dekat dengan keseimbangan yin dan yang. naga adalah elemen yang dekat dengan kehidupan, kehidupan yang bertopang pada pertanian. dan kurasa semua itu ada hubungannya dengan takdirku sebagai putri demeter."

alfonso mengibaskan remah biskuit dari kaos kutungnya. "lalu, apa pendapatmu tentang naga di sini?"

"aku kaget," senyumnya, "karena mereka terlihat menakutkan. dalam gambar apapun, bahkan bentuk nyatanya. naga di sini lebih kepada ... hal yang misterius, tak jarang dibuat menjadi jahat, simbolisasi keliaran yang harus ditaklukkan. sementara itu, aku tumbuh dengan mengenal naga sebagai bagian dari filosofi kehidupan."

alfonso mau tak mau memandang matanya karena gadis itu ahli benar dalam menarik perhatiannya. dia bisa mempertahankan tatapannya pada siapapun lama-lama dalam sebuah percakapan, alfonso sendiri tak bisa melakukannya. selalu ada hasrat untuk melihat ke tempat lain atau mengamati apapun di latar si pembicara. kadang begitu tak tertahankan.

alfonso tak sadar seberapa lama dia diam dan memerhatikan, sebelum perempuan itu berkata,

"wah, waktunya mandi. ayo mengantri!"

alfonso mengerjap.

oh.

"yah, sayang sekali, aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang naga," alfonso berdiri dengan enggan, "sampai jumpa di waktu makan, mei."

* * *

#17

_aku melihatnya. laki-laki itu, yang walaupun telah menjauh dari gudang, tetap menanamkan rasa curiga padaku. tapi aku berada di tangan wanita ini, setidaknya aku aman. aku tidak tahu sesuatu, tapi aku tahu sesuatu yang lain. perempuan ini datang dari abad yang berbeda dari pemilikku sebelumnya (hei, aku bahkan telah lupa wajahnya, di elysium kah dia sekarang?), tetapi dia akan punya kekuatan yang sama._

_mengertikah kalian, ketika kalian berada di tangan yang sesuai, maka kalian tahu bahwa akan ada hal-hal lama yang telah tertidur bangkit kembali._

_aku tahu sesuatu akan terjadi pada gadis ini. putri aphrodite, ya? baiklah, tolong buktikan bahwa kau bukan cuma memiliki kata-kata berbisa dan bersolek, nona!_

* * *

#18

_kalau boleh aku mengomentari putra dionysus yang itu, dia berbeda jauh dari musim sebelumnya saat dia terakhir kali makan di sini. sayang sekali aku sudah dipindahkan dari atas meja dionysus ke atas meja poseidon, sehingga aku cuma bisa melihatnya dari jauh. tenang, tenang, aku bukan seperti putri tyche itu, yang suka mengamatinya dari kejauhan sejak bertahun lalu, kemudian menilai banyak hal tentang keberuntungannya, mengatakan padanya, lalu menjadi dekat. aku suka mengamati para demigod berkembang di dalam maupun di luar perkemahan, karena melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga menampakkan diri itu membuatku lebih tahu wujud mereka seperti apa, dan, menikmati keindahannya._

_demigod memang indah, tahu, asal kalian tahu saja._

_putra dionysus itu memotong rambutnya lebih pendek. dia masih sendirian di meja, matanya tak ke mana-mana. bukan seseorang yang kalian harapkan sebagai putra dari 'pemilik sesungguhnya' perkemahan, dia lebih banyak diam jika tanpa sahabat kentalnya dari kabin hecate atau si spesial dari kabin tyche itu. baguskah? tergantung, kurasa, karena kadang jika kalian berpikir tentang seseorang, kalian harus mengitarinya, depan ke belakang, kalau perlu atas ke bawah, untuk mengetahui apakah yang seharusnya kalian komentari._

_nikolai, namanya, aku ingat sekali saat dia diklaim di paviliun makan. dia mengejutkan semua orang karena seluruh hidangan dan minuman di hadapannya menjadi anggur. dia pucat, tapi kawan dari kabin hecate-nya malah menertawakannya dari meja lain. tak lama setelah itulah putri tyche orang prancis itu bicara, bahwa dia akan mengalami sepuluh hal baik dan enam hal buruk hingga musim-musim berikutnya. kadang-kadang aku berpikir bahwa anak itu mungkin punya leluhur seorang oracle._

_kupikir si putra dionysus akan membenci si cewek. tahunya, dia penasaran setengah mati dan mereka jadi dekat. mereka bahkan berkali-kali berangkat misi bersama._

_kalian tahu apa yang membuatku terus mengamati dan mengomentari si putra dionysus itu?_

_dia hanya peserta tiap musim panas, sebenarnya, apa yang istimewa?_

_dia sudah mengalami sepuluh hal baik tetapi baru lima hal buruk hingga musim ini._

* * *

#19

_aku menunggunya menemukan kebenaran. bahwa dia datang ke sini, bukan hanya untuk menyokong perkemahan. untuk menjadi peserta sepanjang tahun. untuk sekadar dikirim menyelamatkan demigod-demigod muda yang harus menemukan tempat aman._

_aku memang cuma cangkang kerang di salah satu meja kabinnya. hiasan, kata para manusia. aku berasal dari dasar hutan paling primitif, aku adalah teman ayahnya sejak dahulu, jauh sebelum dia lahir. jauh sebelum para pendahulunya menemukan tempat aman seperti perkemahan ini. aku bisa melihat banyak hal._

_termasuk mimpinya. mimpinya yang sama dengan yang tempo hari didapatkannya atas pedang dan gadis itu._

_dia tahu, mimpinya kuat, tetapi dia kurang yakin dengan penantiannya. dia kurang tahu kebenaran._

_antonio, seandainya aku bisa bicara, ha, kau mungkin akan membawaku dalam perjalanan itu kelak._

* * *

#20

aku sudah pindah sekolah tujuh kali," sophie menotol-notol pelindung lututnya, "sekolah terakhir adalah sekolah terbaik, karena akhirnya aku berhasil masuk sekolah yang meluluskan banyak aktor musikal, setelah meyakinkan ayahku mati-matian. semuanya bagus, kecuali siswa-siswa lain."

isabeau masih menyimak dengan baik. pedangnya masih berada di pinggangnya, tak ia gunakan saat latihan perang karena dia rasa panah lebih menguntungkan, ia ingin menyembunyikan diri dengan pertarungan jarak jauh. "lalu kau kabur dan memilih untuk menjadi pekemah sepanjang tahun?"

"aku selalu mendapat peran terbaik. aku selalu menjadi perhatian, aku mendapatkan apa yang orang kain harapkan," sophie kemudian mengangkat bahu, "perundungan, setelah itu. apalagi memangnya?"

isabeau ingin bilang 'turut sedih' tapi ia tahu hal itu tak perlu untuk sophie yang telah menemukan tempat nyaman di sini. "setidaknya kau mendapatkan hal yang pantas untukmu. kekuatanmu bermanfaat di sini, bukan di sana, sepertinya, di antara orang-orang yang tak menghargai keberadaanmu."

"hal pertama yang kupikirkan," sophie menerawang, "saat diklaim di sini, adalah, bahwa, wow, tak salah ibuku tyche, tapi apakah dia benar, memberkahiku sebagai anak dengan keberuntungan lebih besar dari siapapun di kabinku. aku masih belum mengerti aku harus menggunakannya di mana dan bagaimana. maksudku, bukankah di pertarungan nyata, skill berpedang lebih dihargai?"

isabeau tertawa halus, "kaubicara begitu di depan putri dewi cinta yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan kekuatanku. yah, maksudku, aku tahu, ada kekuatan yang bernama  _charmspeak_  untuk putra-putri aphrodite, tapi aku tidak memilikinya," isabeau memandang telapak tangannya, "kita sama-sama harus mencari tahu, kurasa?"

sophie bertopang dagu, memandang anak-anak apollo yang sedang adu pedang dengan anak-anak athena. "kadang-kadang tidak perlu dicari, isabeau. siapa tahu datang sendiri."

* * *

#21

isabeau cuma satu-satunya putri aphrodite yang ikut secara sukarela untuk memanen stroberi hari ini. saudara-saudaranya sedang membuka jam konsultasi khusus, dan ia menyelinap keluar. ia takkan bisa memotivasi orang lain saat hidupnya masih perlu banyak ditata, masih berantakan dan tak karuan.

putra-putri demeter cukup ramah, sebagian memperbolehkannya untuk memakan beberapa stroberi tanpa harus meminta izin. mereka malah senang karena ada anak dari kabin lain yang bergabung.

isabeau juga berkenalan dengan satu putri demeter yang cukup menarik. bunga di kepalanya mungkin sebuah peoni kecil, tapi dia tak bilang-bilang.

"jadi ... kau seharusnya kelas berapa, isabeau?"

"kalau sekolahku lancar ... kelas 10, kurasa. aku sudah begitu lama meninggalkan sekolah sampai-sampai kurasa aku takkan bisa naik kelas jika mencoba lagi."

perempuan itu, mei namanya, tertawa kecil, "sekolah memang mengerikan untuk kita, ya?" ia memotong sebuah tanaman stroberi karena daunnya sudah sangat tua. "aku berhenti sejak kelas 8, saat itu aku baru pindah dari taiwan ke amerika serikat. benar-benar mengerikan. stereotipe asia memojokkanku perlahan-lahan. mereka mengira aku benar-benar cerdas, dan begitu tahu aku mendapat nilai rendah di semua pelajaran, mereka mulai merundungku. lalu aku dijemput untuk ke sini. aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sana."

"ayahmu, bagaimana?"

mei tertawa, jawabannya tak isabeau sangka, "dia sudah menendangku sejak di taiwan. ia hidup bahagia bersama istri dan anak-anaknya. nenek yang menjemputku meninggal tak lama setelah aku datang."

"... turut berduka, mei ..."

"tidak mengapa, aku sudah terbiasa."

"tidak ada keinginan untuk melanjutkan?" isabeau sambil melirik sebuah stroberi yang besar di dekat lutut mei.

"kalau aku sudah cukup kuat untuk hidup di luar perkemahan, yah, aku mungkin akan mengejar tes kesetaraan. nanti, lah."

isabeau tersenyum, "demigod benar-benar tak bersahabat dengan sekolah, ya."

"karena," simpul mei, "sekolah kita adalah di sini. sebab ujian kita adalah soal pertarungan hidup dan mati, atau, kalau tidak, soal memecahkan ramalan."

* * *

#22

"aku tidak menemukannya lagi," erzsi mengamati cara erika membalut luka pada pergelangan kakinya, yang menganga dan masih meneteskan darah, ia sedikit terlambat mendatangi erika.

erika di hadapannya mendongak.

"itu, yang kauceritakan tadi," erzsi menbuat pola lingkaran di atas lututnya, "tentang orang-orang di sekolah yang mengajarkan cara menjadi ramah pada sesama. ah, standar ramah dan sopan-santun itu bagaimana, sih? kau dulu dididik di sekolah keputrian, ya?"

erika membuat sebuah simpul untuk perban itu, "tidak. sama saja dengan sekolah biasa. tapi teman-temanku cukup ramah."

"cih. ada, ya, manusia biasa yang ramah pada demigod?"

erika diam saja.

"mungkin karena dari awal, ibuku bukanlah orang baik-baik seperti ibumu dan kakakmu, aku sudah sangat capek pada manusia biasa dan cara mereka memandang kehidupan."

erika mendongak lagi, kali ini matanya tidak bertemu mata erzsi, yang terarah jauh seakan ingin memandang kebun dodona dari titik ini.

ia melihat sangat banyak cerita, tak semuanya bagus. dan dilihat dari cara menatapnya, dia seakan siap membuat seluruh dunia mengangguk padanya.

erzsi, dilihatnya, bisa berbahaya.

erika mengabaikan dugaan yang aneh-aneh, yang sedikit membuatnya takut. dia putri apollo, yang menguasai hal-hal mengenai ramalan, yang bisa saja berarti sesuatu.

* * *

#23

antonio, pada suatu waktu, pernah bercerita pada seorang putra demeter bahwa sebelum ini dia rasa dia tidak akan punya rumah lagi. ibunya pergi saat ia berusia delapan, entah ke elysium atau asphodel karena ia sendiri tak tahu aksi ibunya heroik atau mendosa–karena ia dan perampok yang dilawannya sama-sama tewas pada akhirnya.

perkemahan blasteran memberinya ruang hidup, ternyata, dan melihat air yang mengelilingi perkemahan, akhirnya ia merasa lebih hidup.

namun sekarang, saat isabeau, si putri aphrodite, yang sedang menyusuri permukaan pedang minoan setelah mereka latihan panjat tebing lava, bercerita tentang kehidupan jalanan yang menguras sebagian besar rasa kemanusiaan dan nalurinya sebagai wanita itu, antonio tak tega bercerita lagi. seakan-akan semua cerita pedih di muka bumi tak pantas lagi diperdengarkan pada gadis itu, karena dia sudah punya miliknya sendiri yang sukar dilupakan.

"lalu," antonio berdeham, "apakah dengan datang ke sini ... kau bisa menemukan harapan?"

di senyumannya yang hambar, antonio melihat isabeau masih berusaha memupuk kepercayaan dirinya. tatapannya diusahakan untuk lurus lagi, dan dagunya tak lagi ditekuk ke dalam. antonio merasa dadanya berdebar, menggerasak sangkar iganya, hingga terasa ke ubun-ubun. dulu, ia sering melihat ibunya mengasihani banyak anak jalanan dengan membagi sedikit uangnya, antonio tak begitu ingin melirik karena tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan mereka, dan sekarang salah satu dari mereka sedang berjuang di sini.

"perkemahan blasteran itu ... di luar mimpi terliarku."

"apakah itu artinya baik?"

"aku sudah mengalami masa-masa saat aku kehilangan kepercayaan pada apapun." dia menoleh. antonio menyadari mata mereka hampir sama, tetapi miliknya lebih terlihat seperti warna ganggang-ganggang di bawah air, sementara isabeau ... seperti sulur-sulur anggur di musim semi. ramah tetapi penuh rahasia.

"apakah sekarang masih?"

isabeau menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "tapi kulihat, semua orang di sini ... adalah harapan. aku merasa diterima, aku merasa pulang. semuanya terlihat baik. sudah seharusnya harapan yang baru terlihat seperti itu, kan?"

antonio bahagia satu detik, resah untuk menit-menit berikutnya. isabeau telah punya harapan baru, sekarang, tegakah ia untuk mengingatkan mimpi yang telah datang sebanyak dua kali itu?

"makasih, antonio, aku senang kau mau mengobrol denganku," isabeau berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya, yang berlubang di bagian bawah dekat lutut karena lava, "kau mewakili harapan-harapan baru itu."

tidak sekarang, bisik antonio di benaknya sendiri.

* * *

#24

sudah banyak yang turun dari amfiateater. api unggun sudah mengecil. di kejauhan sana sophie melihat isabeau sedang berbincang dengan erzsi dan satu putri ares lainnya. tidak begitu sering putri aphrodite dan anak-anak ares sebegitu dekatnya; tapi apa yang mustahil? aphrodite sendiri memilih ares meski cinta dan perang bukanlah suatu yang kelihatannya akan sejalan (hon, padahal perang bisa jadi tercetus karena cinta, kan? sophie bisa membayangkan aphrodite bicara begitu– _ingatlah troya_ , pasti dia menambahi).

di sisi lain amfiteater, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah nikolai, sedang bercanda dengan sahabat dari kabin hecate-nya, vlad, tidak peduli sekeliling, dan bisa dimaklumi karena mereka juga lama tidak bertemu.

sophie hanya menikmati hangatnya api dan merasa cukup, sampai bahunya ditepuk keras dan ia mendengar tawa yang tak asing.

"heeey." cengiran lebar. dan sophie harus membiarkan jantungnya seperti berlompatan tak karuan.

nikolai seolah beraroma seperti anggur pada tangan kanannya, dan aroma musim semi pada tangan kirinya. jelas sekali tercium di udara yang hangat seperti ini.

"kita belum banyak bicara sejak aku datang. bagaimana musim ini untukmu?"

sophie tidak tersenyum, rasanya belum tepat saja. "mm, hm. musim panas baru, waktu baru, siang yang lebih panjang."

"musim panas harusnya adalah harapan baru, dong. biasanya akan ada lebih banyak pekemah, dan anak-anak baru. rumah kita semakin ramai."

sophie meneguk ludah, tiba-tiba rasanya asin sekali dan ia tidak berani berasumsi apa-apa.

"sophie–sakit, ya?" nikolai meletakkan tangan di keningnya. wajahnya yang tadi ceria dan suaranya yang nyaring berubah, membuatnya hampir-hampir menjadi orang lain.

"tidak. aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. cuma sedang, ya, mungkin mengantuk saja."

nikolai memgangguk-angguk tak jelas. sophie masih diam saja, tapi ia merapat hingga lutut mereka saling menyentuh.

"biasanya kalau putri keberuntungan diam saja, ada apa-apanya, nih."

sophie berusaha tersenyum, "jangan khawatir berlebihan. musim panas, harapan baru, kan?" sophie membuat-buat nada bicaranya. ia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa susah sekali rasanya tersenyum padahal nikolai berada di sini, dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

#25

mei tertawa halus, "arti dari bunga tidak bergantung pada keindahan kelopaknya. yang paling cantik sekalipun bisa berarti kematian."

"seharusnya ada kuliah tentang ini setiap kali pelajaran sejarah yunani kuno selesai," gerutu isabeau halus sambil memutar-mutar bunga iris tersebut.

"kurasa peminatnya sedikit. paling-paling hanya dari kabin demeter. bahkan saudaraku sendiri ada yang bilang bahasa bunga itu konyol. tanaman ya tanaman, tidak usah jadi puisi segala, katanya. tolong jangan bilang-bilang pada anak apollo, ya."

isabeau masih mencari-cari bagian manakah dari bunga iris ini yang bisa membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa dialah 'harapan'. sambil ia mengamati, satu-dua bunga muncul lagi di dekat tangan mei, bersemi begitu cepat di atap kabin demeter.

"apakah iris ini perlambang harapan baik?"

"aku tidak bisa bilang," mei mengulum senyum sambil memetik satu bunga. "karena aku putri demeter."

"jadi aku harus membaca pertanda pada kabin tujuh?" isabeau tanpa sadar menggenggam erat bunganya.

"itu maksudku. memangnya kenapa, isabeau?"

isabeau melirik ke kiri dan kanan, gerakan matanya cepat sampai-sampai mei tak bisa menangkap apa yang berusaha isabeau amati.

"belakangan aku mulai bermimpi buruk."

* * *

#26

isabeau mendekati sebuah kendi. tua dan misterius. ketika dia melongok ke dalamnya, ia melihat cahaya. tepat ketika ia berbalik, seorang wanita melemparkan senyum.

"putri aphrodite, suatu kehormatan."

isabeau mundur hingga terantuk meja. "siapa kau? dewi?"

perempuan itu menurunkan bunga dari tangannya, yang sesekali berdenyar menjadi sebuah tanduk. "bisa ya, bisa bukan."

isabeau meraba lengan bawahnya, kemudian mencubitnya, dan benar-benar terasa sakit. namun ia berkeyakinan pasti ada yang salah.

"kau bisa dengan mudah mengenaliku. aku adalah yang satu-satunya tertinggal dari kendi pandora." sosoknya kemudian memudar, menjadi nyata kembali, lalu memudar lagi seperti hologram yang kehilangan daya. di belakangnya, tiba-tiba muncul antonio. begitu nyata hingga isabeau merasa ia bisa menyentuhnya jika ia berani maju.

"sebentar lagi oracle akan berbicara, sayang, tetapi ketahuilah, selalu ada yang tertinggal dari kendi pandora."

perempuan itu lantas menghilang, dan di belakangnya antonio menghunus pedang ke arah lain, di balik punggungnya ada sophie yang berusaha merapalkan sesuatu.

matanya terbuka kepada kegelapan kabin sepuluh.

* * *

#27

isabeau baru saja selesai berlatih pedang bersama erzsi saat seorang anak apollo mendatanginya, mengatakan bahwa dia diharuskan untuk segera ke rumah besar.

erzsi dan ia berpadangan, dan ada yang aneh dengan cara erzsi menatapnya.

"dipanggil ke rumah besar, sesuai dengan namanya, adalah sebuah, err-"

"masalah besar?" isabeau melengkapinya dengan enteng. "serius, erzsi, tidak ada hal yang begitu besar saat aku hidup di jalanan. aku pergi dulu, ya."

di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan antonio, yang membuatnya tak bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan benar adalah mimpi beberapa malam lalu. ia masih bisa melihat sosok antonio dalam kegelapan, tak jelas apakah ia berlumuran lumpur atau darah, di balik seorang perempuan yang tak jelas apakah dewi atau bukan. sampai saat ini tak bisa dia ceritakan pada siapapun.

"dipanggil ke rumah besar juga, ya?"

isabeau menelan ludah sambil mengangguk.

antonio tak lagi bicara. isabeau melirik sekilas. antonio kaku, berjalan seperti berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. ia semakin sadar ada hal yang harus diwaspadai saat chiron sang centaurus menyambut mereka dengan ekor yang mengibas-ngibas di ambang pintu rumah besar. dia memandang dua anak didiknya sambil mengangguk pula, "silakan masuk."

ruang tamu rumah besar begitu hangat. meja tamu bahkan punya bet dan bola pingpong kecil. rapat sambil bermain pingpong sepertinya adalah hal favorit para demigod.

isabeau duduk di sisi yang sama dengan antonio, chiron di seberang mereka.

"oracle kita akan datang sebentar lagi. saat dia mengirimkan pesan-iris tadi, dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"apakah ada hal yang harus kami bantu, pak?"

"putra poseidon," chiron menarik napas sebentar, posturnya menjadi lebih tegak di kursi roda itu, "apakah belakangan ini kau pernah mendapat visi?"

isabeau merasakan tatapan antonio langsung tertuju kepadanya. jauh di dalam hatinya, isabeau langsung mengaduh,

hidupku memang takkan tenang di manapun.

* * *

#28

isabeau memandangi pajangan di dinding; rasanya begitu menyenangkan melewati waktu yang begitu lama, demigod dari berbagai latar belakang singgah di sini—potret mereka mulai dari lukisan tua hingga polaroid berwarna. sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja untuk menghilangkan rasa was-was, dia menerka-nerka betapa banyak sudah kisah yang disimpan chiron, pahit dan manis, asam dan garam.

ini kali pertama ia memasuki rumah besar, dan kesannya sudah cukup membuatnya puas. ia mendadak merasa begitu ingin lama-lama berada di sini hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita-mencari tahu kehidupan mana yang paling cocok untuk menjadi gurunya, mencari teman senasib mana yang sekiranya bisa membantunya bertahan di kehidupan yang baru.

"aku sudah lupa sejak kapan terakhir kali oracle kita datang," antonio buka suara setelah keheningan yang mulai tidak nyaman.

"kenapa oracle kita tidak tinggal di sini saja?"

pandangan chiron beralih pada isabeau. "oracle kita manusia biasa yang mendapat restu apollo. dia memiliki kehidupan yang rumit di dunia manusia, sehingga ia hanya datang sesekali ke sini."

"oracle kita sangat muda," antonio memandang ke arah pintu, "kau tidak akan menyangkanya."

fokus isabeau tidak ke sana, "kalau kaubilang sudah lama oracle itu datang, berarti sebelum ini adalah masa damai yang panjang, lalu—setelah dia tiba-tiba datang, itu artinya ..."

cara chiron memandangnya kemudian membuat isabeau ingin melesak jauh ke bawah tanah saja.

"maaf, isabeau, tapi aku memang punya firasat kurang baik."

#

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: karya ini dibuat untuk event menulis #jumblingjuly beberapa bulan lalu. sudah jadi wacana sejak lama untuk membuat demigod!hetalia, sih .... so, ini (rencananya) akan jadi pembuka buat proyek nanowrimo bulan depan, petualangan sebenarnya isabeau dan apa yang dia lihat dari mimpi-mimpinya. then ..... wish me luck buat bulan depan. hosh.
> 
> (ps.: nikolai = bulgaria)


End file.
